Akarv-Fhia War
The Akarv-Fhia War was a skirmish in the early 40s between the nations Akarv and Fhia, who would later be assisted by Fallnavor and Scavoran. In 41 AE Fhia succumbed to a coup that left monarchist Gary Wig in power, an action opposed by the newly elected President of Akarv, Alan Fruith. The war itself was sold as an attempt to "liberate" Fhia, but few Akarvians were ever on board with Fruith's violent actions. Course of the War Declaration When Wig took power in the August of 41 AE, he did so with relative support from the Fhian people. However, when word reached Akarv their President, Alan Fruith, issued a public statement condemning the action. He demanded that the Fhian people oust Wig as their leader and seek justice for their fallen democratically elected leader, Tim Bulls. Of course, Fruith's demands were completely ignored, so in the December of 41 AE he formally declared war on Fhia, without the consent of the Akarvian people or the Senate. Despite this, Fruith maintained full control over the military, thus allowing him to move troops into battle without proper clearance. And so he did, starting in the January of 42 AE. The Invasion of Fhia In an extremely controversial move, Fruith made Akarv attack Fhia first, sending a number of ships to conquer Fhian shores. Many noticed, however, that the Akarvian forces sent to Fhia were unusually small for the Akarvian military, leading to an ultimately slow war. The Fhian military was largely disorganized, and far smaller than Akarvs, but Fruith's perceived arrogance by sending so few soldiers resulted in a relatively even matched fight. When Fruith attempted to bolster the soldiers in Fhia many of the generals refused his orders, siding with the Senate in order to avoid punishment. Many of their men followed them, leaving only a few standing regiments available to fight the wildly unpopular war. What should have taken only a couple months took Akarv a full year, and even by that point they had only conquered most of Fhia. By the beginning of 43 AE victory seemed all but imminent for the invading Akarvian forces, which forced Wig to reach out for help. Pushing Back As Akarv closed in on the Fhian capital, Wig reached out to its two continental neighbors, Fallnavor and Scavoran, for help. While they had little interest in warfare, or even working together, they agreed to "stop the spread of Akarvian imperialism". Within a month both nations had sent reinforcements to the front, effectively halting Akarv's advance. The two sides were now approximately evenly matched, favoring the allied nations, and all of the progress Akarv had made was gradually undone. Enraged, Fruith attempted to rally the Akarvian people to support the war effort, as his supply of reinforcements was drawing thin. As time passed more and more Akarvians came to oppose the war, and Fruith's presidency in general. By January 44 AE Akarv had been fully pushed out of Fhia, and the anti-war sentiment in Akarv had grown to the point that Fruith held absolutely no sway with most of the nation, including the military. All of Fruith's attempts to initiate another invasion were blocked by either the Senate or the commanding military officers, who were sick of the "Pointless conflict". End of the War As Akarv turned against Fruith, so too did the recently formed International Council of Voldrania, whose members came together to formally oppose Fruith's campaign, threatening all out war should he take any more action against Fhia. By that March the Akarvian Senate had voted to impeach Fruith, and after a relatively short trial he was removed from office at the beginning of that April. At the same time, both Akarv and the Council voted to permanently exile Fruith from all Council nations. It is at this point that the war was considered to be formally "over". Aftermath Despite their victory in the war, Fhia suffered heavy losses, and was forced to enter a state of isolationism in order to repair itself. In the end it would never fully recover from the damage done by Akarv, and when Voldrania fell in 60 AE the nation dissolved entirely. Akarv, similarly, entered a state of isolationism following the war, as many of its citizens and soldiers were plagued by regret that their nation could do something so sick. This isolation led to the neglect of Akarv's Ghernian colonies Tedre and Murena, and left a vacuum of power which Fallnavor would rise to fill. Fallnavor's rise to power would ultimately lead to the Near War in the early 50s, and the long-term neglect of its colonies would ultimately result in their breaking off in 59 AE. Conspiracy Decades after the wars end evidence was discovered that implicated Alan Fruith in a much larger conspiracy than previously thought. It had been known for some time that he had allied himself with Netheran conspirators, but newly discovered letters suggested that Fruith and Wig had been in constant contact before the war, and that Wig was supposed to "throw it" so that Akarv might win. Other writings from Fruith suggested that he planned to repeat the pattern of "liberating" monarchies until Akarv controlled enough of the world that it could conquer the rest. However, this plan seems to have failed because Wig never intended to play along with Fruith: He utilized his resources to assist with the coup that put him in power, but when it came time to surrender to Akarv he refused, caring more for the Fhian people than any deal he had with Fruith. Fruith's impeachment all but decimated his goals, and ultimately pushed him further into bed with the Netherans. See Also *Voldrania *Notable Conflicts *Near War *Ghernian War *Nether Conspiracy Category:Events Category:Voldranian Events Category:Akarv Category:Fallnavor Category:Fhia Category:Scavoran